UNKNOWN for now
by 50-Tablets
Summary: 8 mutants are seemingly drawn to the same place: Bayville, New York. There their paths begin to intertwine and both them and the X-men make a startling discover about Kurt and his relation to them. OC characters.
1. Prolouge

_Mystique held her newborn in her arms horrified at what she believed Magneto had done. She wrapped him in a brown blanket holding him close to her. She looked at Magneto anger in her eyes and hot salty tears running down her face._

"_Monster! What have you done?" She yelled at him clutching her newborn close to her chest. She turned and ran out the lab, down the hall, and as far away from Magneto as she could._

_He levitated after her saying loudly but sternly "Come back at once!" But she continued to run. Magnetos pets (wolves) started to surround her on both sides of the snow cover trail. She ran her breathing getting deeper and coming in short gasps. She stopped trying to get her heart to calm down but immediately knew this was a bad idea because it allowed the wolves to catch up with her. She began running again finally reaching a bridge. She ran onto it hoping that once she passed it she and her son would be free but she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. One of the wolves grabbed a hold of her long cloak that covered her face. She pulled tried pulling it free but failed as the wolves started jumping onto her trying to get to her baby. She held it up from their reach Magneto watching them the whole time. One of them grabbed her sleeves and her hands slipped. The baby dropped and she completely forgot about the danger of the wolves turning to try and catch her baby but she failed. She watched helpless as her baby dropped into the crashing waves below. She screamed out in sadness tears filling her eyes once more. She buried her face into her hands trembling as she cried. Magnetos shadow loomed over her making her cease her crying and look up at him._

"_Why?" She asked him as the wolves walked around her to the other side of the bridge. She sucked up her tears her voice becoming stronger "Why?" He then turned without saying a word and floated back to the castle. He knew what he had done and if she would have stayed he would have explained. When she was pregnant he had during her slumber tried to alter the baby's memories. She had caught him though and assumed he had cause the baby to look the way it had. He had known the baby's father and knew what he had planned to do. If the baby had been born with its memories of its past life then. . . he had no idea what would become of them when it came old enough._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Gracie and Camellia**_

_One of her eyes was a deep brown that seemed almost like a doe's eye, perfectly round. Her other eye was an ice blue and perfectly round as the other. Her hair was an ash blonde with violet purple streaks. Her body was perfectly in an hourglass shape with a delicate waist and barely any fat on her body. Her sister basically looked the same but with instead more almond shaped eyes, and one of them was an ice blue and the other jade green. Her hair was a jet black with fire engine red streaks that were rapidly fading. Both of them were equally beautiful and equally strong willed but still had many obvious differences. Like Camellia wears glasses but Gracie does not, and Gracie being a bit clumsier than her sister, and Camellia being more self-consciousness, and Gracie being somewhat of a control freak. Those differences were slightly obvious but there is one difference that is the most and that being they have completely different mothers. Most people thought them to be twins but in reality them having the same father is the only thing that makes them sisters._

Camellia looked into the mirror at her, at her fur covered self. She put on mascara, then a dark shade of blue lipstick, and put in contacts. She straightened out her neck length hair. After that she put on a jean cloche hat, a white t-shirt, a brown leather coat with light brown fur on the inside and a collar that covers half her face when pulled up, dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt to hold them onto her waist, and neon purple and orange high-tops. Once finished she grabbed her cellphone and shoved it into her coat pocket. She pulled up the collar covering her face and walked out the front door of her house. She walked down the small pathway that lead out to the side walk which was covered in a light layer of snow. She walked only five paces when she became pelted with snowballs.

"Maxwell!" She shrieked at a boy about ten or so who was hiding behind a tall pine tree. He looked out from behind the tree three other boys also looking out from behind other trees near the one Maxwell had hidden behind.

"What we're just playing." He said in an innocent little boy voice.

"Well go play somewhere else!" She said annoyed. Maxwell turned to the other boys saying something Camellia didn't bother listening to. The other boys then rushed off leaving Maxwell behind.

"You're leaving so soon?" His voiced had changed. It was now deeper, instead of a little boy's voice but it was a man's.

"When I told you I was leaving when did you think it would be?" She asked him.

"Later not sooner." She smiled. He smiled back then her smile disappeared.

"I want to thank you Maxwell, for helping me. If you hadn't I probably wouldn't be alive." She told him solemnly. He nodded his head.

"Things won't be the same here without you. I don't think I'll be able to keep up this charade much longer without you here." She looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

*BEEP BEEP* Camellia turned to see Gracie waiting in her green beetle "Bye Maxwell." She then turned and left.

"Because without you here what's the point." He thought to himself. He loved Camellia like a daughter and a sister.

"Hey aren't you coming!" Called the two other boys Maxwell had been playing with. His eyes started to glow slightly and a woman with short curly blond hair opened the door of the house.

"Maxwell, time to come in!" She called.

"Ok mom!" He called in his boy voice then ran over to her. He waved bye to his friends then went inside without another word. Once the door closed with a wave of his hand the woman disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing. He changed into his true form and then sat down on the couch he missed her already.

Little known to Maxwell, Camellia, and Gracie they were being watched by a figure that remained unknown to any of them for now.


End file.
